Warriors: A Kittypets Journey
by RiverLee
Summary: A young tabby kittypet finds herself part of a Clan in the woods, FlameClan. Tasca finds out what it means to be a warrior cat in the forest. Fighting everyday to survive is a challange she will have to overcome if she plans on becomeing Rainstar.
1. FlameClan 2

**Allegiances **

**Flame Clan**

**Leader Smallstar~**small sleet gray tom with dark green eyes

**Deputy Goldfoot~**large golden-brown tom withone black foot

**APPRENTICE- TIGERPAW**

**Medicine Cat Larchleaf~ **tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE-POPPYPAW**

**Warriors Shallowheart~ **large tabby tom with muscular shoulders and head and large paws and green eyes **Redheart~ **red orange tom with amber eyes

**Bushwing~** brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE- FEATHERPAW**

**Owlclaw~** brown tabby tom with a feather-like pattern

**APPRENTICE-LIGHTNINGPAW**

**Darkclaw~** black tom with one white paw

**Longear~ **smoke-gray tom

**APPRENTICE-FIREPAW**

**Stonenose~** light gray tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE-GRAYPAW**

**Pebbleseed~** gray-brown she-cat

**Pinestreak~** tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- RAINPAW**

**Swiftwaters~** pale tabby tom with dark stripes

**Bluewolf~ **pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Flowingflower~** tabby she-cat with bright green

Eyes

**Sharptounge~** ginger tom with light green eyes

**Apprentices** **Firepaw~** golden tom with an orange streak

**Lightningpaw~** silver-gray she-cat with a golden-

brown paw

**Graypaw~** orange tom with gray markings

**Poppypaw~** light brown tortoiseshell she-cat

**Featherpaw~ **light gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Tigerpaw~ **tiger-pelted tom with forest green eyes

**Rainpaw~ **tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Queens ** **Silvermoon~ **tortoiseshell and silver she-cat

(Flamekit, Foxkit, Badgerkit, Icekit)

**Elders Appletail~** redish-brown she-cat with green eyes


	2. Family Trees

Alright everyone

**Alright everyone. This is FlameClan family trees, as promised… well, as best as I could do without some symbols.**

FlameClan Family Trees Key- **X**-deceased; female; _male_; ??-unknown

?? x Birdheart **X** _Smallstar, Rocknose __**X**__, Stonenose_(2nd litter), Appletail

_Smallstar_ x Silvermoon _Swiftwaters, Badgerkit, Flamekit_, Bluewolf, Foxkit

?? x Ruby(Scourges' sister) _Darkclaw, Longear,_ Silvermoon

_Goldfoot_ x ?? _Firepaw_, Lightningpaw

_Longear_ x Bushwing _Graypaw_, Poppypaw

_Hawknose _**X **xAppletail _Mousepaw_** X**, _Redheart_

_Redheart_ x ?? _Sharppaw_

_Falconwind_** X** x Lightstreak** X** _Owlclaw_, Bushwing, Larchleaf

_Stonenose_ x Flowingflower _Tigerpaw_, Rainpaw, Featherpaw

SkyClan

_Patchfoot_ x Cherrytail Icekit


	3. Prologue

Some of you may know the famous Erin Hunter and her fierce warrior cats

**Prologue**

"Follow me, and don't stray from the path." A blue-gray she-cat with stars in her fur slowed her pace so the young cat could catch up to her. "You are not yet a warrior Tasca, but you will be soon. I am Bluestar. I was once leader of ThunderClan, but now we, StarClan, must find the final clan, FlameClan. They didn't scatter like SkyClan or leave the forest with the other clans, but rather stayed in the forest to wait for you.

"We can't find them without your help. You must lead FlameClan to the lake that the other Clans have found. It will be hard but you will not be alone. Good-bye young Warrior. Sleep and let StarClan light your path."

The she-cat dissolved into the crisp night air leaving only a shimmering light where she once stood.

Tasca awoke to her mothers' breathing and a weak, gray-dawn light shinning through the window. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and explain the thrill of running through the woods with a cat that had stars in her pelt to her littermates.


	4. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

"We were running through the woods and I could barley see her." Tasca, a tabby kitten with blue eyes, was explaining to her littermates. "But when I finally caught up to her, I could see stars in her fur and she smelled like wind and clouds and water and trees. She said she was Bluestar of ThunderClan and that I was supposed to lead FlameClan to their new home."

Her brilliant blue eyes shinning as she asked turned to her mother, a tabby with green eyes filled with loss, "Do you think that the blue cat is right? Am I supposed to lead a clan that I didn't know existed to a place I don't know how to find?"

For a moment her mother didn't answer, her tail flicking in amazement. "You all might as well sit down. You three originally descended from FlameClan. The clans were having a hard time finding food so I left before you were born. The leader, Smallstar, told me that he'd wait for us to return."

Looking around sadly, she continued, "These Two-legs have been good to us. But we've been here long enough. It's time to return. Tasca, Alex, Isabel, when we return you will have new names." She paused, looked at her kits who were bouncing with joy, then continued, "Isabel your name would be Featherkit, Alex you'd be Tigerkit, Tasca you'd be Rainkit."

Tails quivering, all at once they blurted out, "Can we go now? Please, please, please!"

"Well… I suppose we could go now."

"Yea!" they all yowled.

"I'm going to catch more mice than you Featherkit," Tiger kit mewed to his sister.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll catch more voles and birds than you," she retorted before tackling her brother.

"Well I'm going to be Clan leader." Rainkit pointed out before she was lost beneath two small bundles of fur.

"If we're leaving," Rainkit mewed through a pause in the fighting, "then we'll have to know what your name was." She saw her sister's unguarded tail and pounced on it.

"If you really must know, you'll have to listen," she meowed while pulling her kits apart. "My name was Flowingflower. It's time to go. We must leave before the Two-legs wake up."

Flowingflower gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail and left the Two-leg nest. They scrambled up the fence and took their first steps to finding FlameClan and their new home in the forest

"Are we there yet," Tigerkit complained yet again.

"If I take another step, my paws will fall off," Featherkit added to her brother's complaint.

"Will you stop complaining? You wanted to leave and find FlameClan just as much as me," Rainkit retorted to her siblings. Rainkit, though the smallest, had the most energy.

"Stop fighting you three or we'll never get there before moonrise," their mother scolded them.

A fierce yowl stopped them in their tracks. The three kits quickly hid behind their mother, all courage drained from them. A tabby tom had appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing on our territory kittypet?" he hissed, looking menacingly at Flowingflower and her kits, the fur on his neck and shoulders rising in threat.

"Is that Pinepaw?" Flowingflower asked, taking the warrior by surprise.

"Flowingflower?" he purred unsurely, when she nodded he mewed, "You have been gone a longtime, my name is Pinestreak now. Come, Smallstar has waited for you to return."

Pinestreak turned and ran into the forest, not waiting to see if Flowingflower and her kits were following. Flowingflower picked up Rainkit, with much protest, and waved her tail to tell Featherkit and Tigerkit to follow her.

They relied on scent to find the camp and not sight. They followed Pinestreak's scent trail through the forest until they came to a prickly bramble wall that smelled strongly of cat, where they lost his scent. Flowingflower, who had put Rainkit down, had to remember where the entrance was so they could get inside the camp before night fell.

A yowl sounded inside the barrier and a cat raced out of a hidden bramble tunnel to greet them. "Flowingflower! You're back," a young light gray tabby tom with blue eyes mewed as he noticed the three scraps of fur at her paws. "Are those my kits?" he meowed, prodding Tigerkit with his paw making the kit yowl. "Bring them in the camp so they can get warm and have something to eat."

"You've grown Stonenose." Flowingflower commented.

"Well, I did survive the Destruction."

Flowingflower nodded and to her kits mewed, "This is your father children. Now, come on you three. It wasn't that hard getting here."

"But my paws hurt. I don't think I could take another step, not even if I tried," Featherkit complained.

"Well then," Stonenose mewed, "I guess I get to eat your fresh kill."

"No you won't!" Featherkit yowled, "I'm more hungry than tired."

"He won't eat your fresh kill Featherkit. Will he?" Flowingflower looked at Stonenose menacingly.

"No I won't," Stonenose mewed, apparently disappointed, "We might as well bring them inside."

"Very well," Flowingflower sighed. "Come on you lot, let's go get warm."


	5. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Next chapie is up. The ****Allegiances page will be updated according to what happens. I'm thinking about changing my pen name, but am not sure if I should. Review and tell me what you think. -- RiverLee**

Chapter Two

"We've been here for a moon now. When do we get to be apprentices?" Rainkit mewed, very upset that her friend Graypaw and his sister Poppypaw were apprentices and she wasn't.

"When your six moons old," Flowingflower stated for the hundredth time that day.

"But I am six moons old. And I'm bored of sitting here and doing nothing while Graypaw is out hunting and fighting," she whined.

"Flowingflower!" a voice out in the clearing yowled.

"That would be Smallstar." Flowingflower sighed, "I must go see what he wants. Be good Rainkit."

"Don't worry dear," Silvermoon, the other nursing queen, mewed to Flowingflower, "she'll be good."

Flowingflower thanked the queen, and then pushed her way out through the bramble entrance to the nursery to meet Smallstar in the clearing.

The small gray tom was standing with his mouth open ready to yowl for Flowingflower again. Smallstar beckoned with his tail for her to go into his den and wait for him. In his den were two other warriors, Pinestreak and Bushwing, a small tabby queen. Just moments later Smallstar entered with his deputy, Goldfoot, following him.

"Flowingflower," Smallstar mewed as he sat down, "it is time for your kits to be apprenticed. Bushwing will mentor Featherkit, Pinestreak will mentor Rainkit and Goldfoot will mentor Tigerkit. We will hold the ceremony at sunhigh."

"Very well Smallstar," Flowingflower answered. "I'll go and get them ready." Flowingflower stood up, walked to the den entrance then across the clearing to where her kits played with a piece of moss. "Come inside you three. You have to look good by sunhigh."

"Why?" Rainkit asked.

"You're going to be apprenticed."

"Yes!" Rainkit yowled, swatting the moss at her sister's back.

"Come inside," Flowingflower chuckled at her kits' enthusiasm, as she pushed her way into the nursery. "Silvermoon, will you help me wash my kits for their apprentice ceremony later?"

"It's about time they're apprenticed. They ruined my kits' nap," Silvermoon mewed sternly, looking directly at Rainkit. "I'd love to help though."

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" Rainkit yowled again.

"Smallstar won't let you be an apprentice though if you don't settle down," Silvermoon mewed sternly enough to make Rainkit settle down but still quiver with excitement.

"I want to be an apprentice too," Foxkit mewed.

"Yeah, when do we get to be apprentices?" Badgerkit badgered.

"You have to be six moons old to be an apprentice," Featherkit gently explained to the kits.

"We're six moons old so we get to be apprentices," Rainkit teased.

"But you still get to have loads more fun when you're a kit," Tigerkit added.

"But you get to learn the hunters crouch and fight foxes and badgers," Flamekit mewed, head and tail drooping.

"Don't worry Flamekit. I'll come and teach you stuff sometimes," Featherkit mewed to the kit.

"When you're a kit, you don't have to take care of the elders," Rainkit replied.

--

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Low Branch for a Clan meeting!" Smallstar's yowl echoed throughout the camp. Warriors and apprentices came out of their dens, while Goldfoot, Pinestreak and Stonenose with Graypaw came into the camp through the dense bramble and gorse tunnel with fresh-kill in their jaws. As the clan gathered, Flowingflower led her kits out of the nursery to sit in the front of the gathered cats.

"I have two ceremonies to perform today, both of which are my favorites," Smallstar mewed looking down at his clan. "Today will end with having new warriors and new apprentices."

Smallstar jumped down from Low Branch and beckoned for the kits to stand near the roots of the tree. "Our clan remains strong when we name warriors and apprentices. Featherkit, from now on you will be known as Featherpaw… Bushwing, you are ready for an apprentice, and so you will train Featherpaw. The clan hopes you pass on your strength and skills to this apprentice."

With amber eyes glowing with excitement Featherpaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Tigerkit," Smallstar continued, "until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Tigerpaw. Goldfoot is ready for a new apprentice and we both hope he teaches you how to be loyal to your clan and friends."

Tigerpaw walked forward with pride at being the deputy's apprentice, to touch noses with his mentor.

Without hesitation, Smallstar continued, "Rainkit, you will be known as Rainpaw from now on. Pinestreak will be your mentor and I hope he shows you courage and strong leadership."

Rainpaw rushed forward to touch noses with her mentor, hardly containing her excitement. As the mentors and apprentices went to sit down there were yowls of congratulations.

When the clan was quiet, Smallstar continued, "Two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors. Swiftpaw and Bluepaw have trained hard with their mentors and deserve to become warriors. I have talked with Darkclaw and Pebbleseed and they both agree that you are fit to be warriors of FlameClan." Smallstar looked up at the sky in the gathering darkness and continued, "I, Smallstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors." There was a pause, while the apprentices looked at their leader, before he continued, "Swiftpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Swiftpaw mewed, excitement shining in his coal black eyes.

"I do," agreed Bluepaw, her strong voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, form this moment on you will be known as Swiftwaters. StarClan honors your loyalty and devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Swiftwaters stepped forward and respectably licked Smallstars' shoulder while he touched his muzzle to the top of the young warriors' head.

"Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as," Smallstar looked away from the apprentice as soon as he heard his warriors hissing.

Two cats stalked through the tunnel to the camp with their tails held high. A small tabby tom growled, "Smallstar, will you do me a favor?"

Smallstar hesitated before answering, "Hello Skart. What is it that you want me to do?"

"I need you to take this kit and train her to be a warrior," Skart growled. When Smallstar didn't answer, Skart continued. "Should I take back the life I saved," there was a pause as Skart looked over at Swiftwaters to show what he meant, "or would you like to find a warrior to teach this kit. I know your mate gave birth to her second litter only a moon ago, and this kit looks like it might be two moons old," Skart finished, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I may only be an apprentice, but if I train hard and become a warrior soon, I'll teach the kit."

Skart turned his head from Smallstar to see Rainpaw standing before him. Looking back at Smallstar he mewed, "This apprentice is braver and stronger than any of your warriors if she wishes to train this kit. When she is a warrior she will train the kit."

"Fine, you will take care of Silvermoon until the kit is an apprentice. Skart, what is her name?" Smallstar mewed.

"She does not have a name. I found her up river, half-drowned, and I knew you would take care of her," mewed Skarts' mate, after dropping a small bundle of fur at Rainpaws' paws.

"Thank you Smallstar," Skart mewed. With that the two rouges left the camp. In the distance a howl was heard, then joined by another, closer, voice.

"Wolves," Smallstar mewed, "I'll have to set up a watch. Rainpaw, you will have to take care of Silvermoon while your charge is not an apprentice. Bring her in to Silvermoon then get her a piece of fresh-kill."

"Smallstar, may I name the kit first?" Rainpaw asked her leader.

"What do you wish to call her?" Smallstar questioned.

After a few moments of thinking Rainpaw answered, "Icekit. Her eyes are as blue as ice."

Smallstar nodded and then mewed to Silverpelt, "this kit will be known as Icekit until she has earned her apprentice and warrior names." Smallstar flicked his tail across the kits head to end the ceremony.

"Smallstar," Darkclaw meowed, "you never finished the naming ceremony."

"Bluepaw, you will be known as Bluewolf. Your Clan honors your thoughtfulness and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Smallstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on her head while she licked his shoulder.

"Swiftwaters! Bluewolf!" cried Pebbleseed and Darkclaw. Other warriors took up the cry and soon the forest echoed with their names.

"Bluewolf and Swiftwaters, you must keep watch over the camp and not speak until Goldfoot or I relive you," Smallstar mewed.

The two warriors nodded and took up positions in the center of the camp while the rest of the Clan went to their dens to sleep.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. The next chapter won't be up for a while. Check out my other stories and may StarClan light your path.**


	6. Chapter Two Edited

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two was actually edited from its original form, so I thought you might want to know the original version.**

Chapter Two

"We've been here for a moon now. When do we get to be apprentices?" Rainkit mewed, very upset that her friend Graypaw and his sister Poppypaw were apprentices and she wasn't.

"When your six moons old," Flowingflower stated for the hundredth time that day.

"But I am six moons old. And I'm bored of sitting here and doing nothing while Graypaw is out hunting and fighting," she whined.

"Flowingflower!" a voice out in the clearing yowled.

"That would be Smallstar." Flowingflower sighed, "I must go see what he wants. Be good Rainkit."

"Don't worry dear," Silvermoon, the other nursing queen, mewed to Flowingflower, "she'll be good."

Flowingflower thanked the queen, and then pushed her way out through the bramble entrance to the nursery to meet Smallstar in the clearing.

The small gray tom was standing with his mouth open ready to yowl for Flowingflower again. Smallstar beckoned with his tail for her to go into his den and wait for him. In his den were two other warriors, Pinestreak and Bushwing, a small tabby queen. Just moments later Smallstar entered with his deputy, Goldfoot, following him.

"Flowingflower," Smallstar mewed as he sat down, "it is time for your kits to be apprenticed. Bushwing will mentor Featherkit, Pinestreak will mentor Rainkit and Goldfoot will mentor Tigerkit. We will hold the ceremony at sunhigh."

"Very well Smallstar," Flowingflower answered. "I'll go and get them ready." Flowingflower stood up, walked to the den entrance then across the clearing to where her kits played with a piece of moss. "Come inside you three. You have to look good by sunhigh."

"Why?" Rainkit asked.

"You're going to be apprenticed."

"Yes!" Rainkit yowled, swatting the moss at her sister's back.

"Come inside," Flowingflower chuckled at her kits' enthusiasm, as she pushed her way into the nursery. "Silvermoon, will you help me wash my kits for their apprentice ceremony later?"

"It's about time they're apprenticed. They ruined my kits' nap," Silvermoon mewed sternly, looking directly at Rainkit. "I'd love to help though."

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" Rainkit yowled again.

"Smallstar won't let you be an apprentice though if you don't settle down," Silvermoon mewed sternly enough to make Rainkit settle down but still quiver with excitement.

"I want to be an apprentice too," Foxkit mewed.

"Yeah, when do we get to be apprentices?" Badgerkit badgered.

"You have to be six moons old to be an apprentice," Featherkit gently explained to the kits.

"We're six moons old so we get to be apprentices," Rainkit teased.

"But you still get to have loads more fun when you're a kit," Tigerkit added.

"When you're a kit, you don't have to take care of the elders," Rainkit replied.

--

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Low Branch for a Clan meeting!" Smallstar's yowl echoed throughout the camp. Warriors and apprentices came out of their dens, while Goldfoot, Pinestreak and Stonenose with Graypaw came into the camp through the dense bramble and gorse tunnel with fresh-kill in their jaws. As the clan gathered, Flowingflower led her kits out of the nursery to sit in the front of the gathered cats.

"I have two ceremonies to perform today, both of which are my favorites," Smallstar mewed looking down at his clan. "Today will end with having new warriors and new apprentices."

Smallstar jumped down from Low Branch and beckoned for the kits to stand near the roots of the tree. "Our clan remains strong when we name warriors and apprentices. Featherkit, from now on you will be known as Featherpaw… Bushwing, you are ready for an apprentice, and so you will train Featherpaw. The clan hopes you pass on your strength and skills to this apprentice."

With amber eyes glowing with excitement Featherpaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Tigerkit," Smallstar continued, "until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Tigerpaw. Goldfoot is ready for a new apprentice and we both hope he teaches you how to be loyal to your clan and friends."

Tigerpaw walked forward with pride at being the deputy's apprentice, to touch noses with his mentor.

Without hesitation, Smallstar continued, "Rainkit, you will be known as Rainpaw from now on. Pinestreak will be your mentor and I hope he shows you courage and strong leadership."

Rainpaw rushed forward to touch noses with her mentor, hardly containing her excitement. As the mentors and apprentices went to sit down there were yowls of congratulations.

When the clan was quiet, Smallstar continued, "Two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors. Swiftpaw and Bluepaw have trained hard with their mentors and deserve to become warriors. I have talked with Darkclaw and Pebbleseed and they both agree that you are fit to be warriors of FlameClan." Smallstar looked up at the sky in the gathering darkness and continued, "I, Smallstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors." There was a pause, while the apprentices looked at their leader, before he continued, "Swiftpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Swiftpaw mewed, excitement shining in his coal black eyes.

"I do," agreed Bluepaw, her strong voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, form this moment on you will be known as Swiftwaters. StarClan honors your loyalty and devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Swiftwaters stepped forward and respectably licked Smallstars' shoulder while he touched his muzzle to the top of the young warriors' head.

"Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as," Smallstar looked away from the apprentice as soon as he heard his warriors hissing and a growling only he knew.

Two wolves jumped over the bramble wall growling but not attacking. One of the wolves barked, "Smallstar, you owe me a favor."

Smallstar hesitated before answering, "hat is true, Skart. What is it that you need?"

"I need you to take my pup and train her to be a warrior," Skart growled.

"Skart," Smallstar gasped the shock of what the wolf said still in his eyes, "as much as I respect our deal, I do not think I could do this for you. Your daughter is a wolf and I have no warrior that could teach her."

"Should I take back the life I saved," the wolf growled, looking over at Swiftwaters to show what he meant, "or would you like to find a warrior to teach my daughter. She was only just born and I know your mate gave birth to her second litter only a moon ago," Skart finished, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I may only be an apprentice, but if I train hard and become a warrior soon, I'll teach your daughter."

Skart turned his head from Smallstar to see Rainpaw standing before him. Looking back at Smallstar he mewed, "This apprentice is braver and stronger than any of your warriors if she wishes to train my pup. When she is a warrior she will train her."

"Rainpaw, do you really think you can train a wolf pup?" Rainpaw nodded and Smallstar continued, "Fine, you will take care of Silvermoon until the kit is an apprentice. Skart, what is her name?" Smallstar mewed.

"Echopup," answered Skarts' mate, after dropping a small bundle of fur at Rainpaws' paws.

"Thank you Smallstar," Skart mewed.

"I owed you a favor," Smallstar simply replied.

With that the two wolves leaped over the bramble wall. In the distance a howl was heard, then joined by a second voice.

Smallstar mewed, "Rainpaw, you will have to take care of Silvermoon while your charge is not an apprentice. Bring her in to Silvermoon then get her a piece of fresh-kill."

"Smallstar," Darkclaw meowed, "you never finished the naming ceremony."

"Bluepaw, you will be known as Bluewolf. Your Clan honors your thoughtfulness and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of FlameClan." Smallstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on her head while she licked his shoulder.

"Swiftwaters! Bluewolf!" cried Pebbleseed and Darkclaw. Other warriors took up the cry and soon the forest echoed with their names.

"Bluewolf and Swiftwaters, you must keep watch over the camp and not speak until Goldfoot or I relive you," Smallstar mewed.

The two warriors nodded and took up positions in the center of the camp while the rest of the Clan went to their dens to sleep.

**Time for a vote. Which chapter Two do you want the rest of the story to be based on? Icekits' story will include finding her mother (Cherrytail), and Echopup will die saving Rainpaw on the journey to the lake. It's all up to you.**


	7. Chapter Three

Please review my stories

**Please review my stories. I'm getting very lonely.**

Chapter 3 (Rainpaw's POV)

As the cats walked away from the clearing to go to their dens, Rainpaw looked around confused.

"Hey Rainpaw," Graypaw called from the apprentices den, "come here so we can find a place for you to sleep!"

Rainpaw rushed over to her friend and mewed, "Maybe Pinestreak and Stonenose will let us train together."

Stonenose, having heard that, walked over to the two apprentices and meowed, "Or maybe Rainpaw can explore the territory with Tigerpaw and Featherpaw while I take my apprentice hunting." Seeing the apprentices lower their heads crestfallen, he mewed, "Then we might practice fighting."

With that, Stonenose pushed Graypaw over into the apprentices' den before running across the clearing to the warriors den. Rainpaw heard growling inside the den and rushed through the entrance to see Sharppaw and Graypaw standing face to face, staring into each others eyes, hackles raised.

With a voice like a leaders, Rainpaw growled playfully, "What is going on in here? I only went to see Icekit and the den is torn to shreds. What is wrong with you two?"

"This piece of fox dung crashed in-," Sharppaw broke off when he noticed that there weren't any warriors in the den.

"Stupid furball," Lightningpaw mewed as she flicked her tail across Sharppaw's ear, "always have to make trouble don't you?"

Sharppaw backed away from Graypaw and mewed calmly, "This piece of fox dung crashed through the wall and fell on top of me."

"If you want to complain to someone, then complain to Stonenose. He's the one that pushed me," Graypaw meowed stubbornly.

"Mouse dung," Sharppaw growled in reply, his fur bristling so he looked like a porcupine.

"No, he's right," Rainpaw pointed out, tail flicking irritably, "Stonenose pushed him over, I saw it all."

Sharppaw whirled around to face her and growled, "That's what you say. Stonenose is your father and you're best friends with this piece of fox dung, so of course you're go-muffled voice."

Lightningpaw swiped her tail across his mouth and mewed, "Hush or you'll bring all the warriors over here thinking a badger is attacking us."

Firepaw's head sot up and he mewed, "Badger! Where?"

"No where. Go back to sleep," Lightningpaw growled.

"Mouse brain," Sharppaw muttered under his breath.

"Come on Graypaw, you might want to get Larchleaf to look at those scratches. They look pretty nasty," Rainpaw mewed, obviously worried.

"But I- oh fine Rainpaw," Graypaw mewed before leaving the den.

After Rainpaw knew he went to the medicine cats' den, she turned and looked for a place to sleep. Her brother and sister were sharing tongues in a heap of moss. She walked over settled down with a -huff- and mumbled, "This is the life."

**Sharppaw is based on my brother's friend whom I call Sharptongue. The problem is, I can't capture his wistfulness and thorn-sharp tongue (hence the name Sharptongue). If you have a suggestion, please review and tell me.**


	8. Chapter Four

**A/N- Should I continue the story with Echopup or Icekit? Please R&R to vote.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while but school started, I'm working on other stories and I have slight writers block so this chapter won't be very long. It's been a few moons since Rainpaw's apprentice ceremony. So I'll just start when she's like nine moons old.**

"Attack me," Pinestreak growled to his apprentice.

The leaves rustled around the hollow as mentor and apprentice circled each other. Rainpaw was covered in dirt and moss scraps from being thrown a countless number of times to the ground.

Pinestreak growled again when Rainpaw hadn't attacked yet and then he yowled, "Attack me!!" A bird from a nearby tree screeched an alarm call that distracted Pinestreak long enough for Rainpaw to leap at her mentor and swipe his paws out from under him. Nimbly climbing the mound of tabby fur, Rainpaw let out a triumphant yowl.

"Rainpaw you've eaten too many mice," Pinestreak muttered into the moss. He surged upward sending Rainpaw flying. She landed on the ground with a _thump_ and Pinestreak ran over to where she lay. "You give up too easy Rainpaw," he meowed, towering over her.

It was Pinestreak's turn to go flying as Rainpaw went from a limp lump of fuzz to a powerful burst of energy. He landed with a heavy _thud_ and Rainpaw pounded over to him and growled playfully, "I give up too easy, huh?"

Pinestreak grunted and lifted himself to his paws mewing, "You're getting better at that. The sun is setting," he continued, a frightened look in his eyes as he searched the skies for movement, "we should go back to camp."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let me rephrase that," he murmured to himself. "I should go back to camp and you should hunt on the way. Be inside before you see the stars."

"All right, I'll hunt. But why do I have…"

"I'll tell you later," Pinestreak growled, knowing what Rainpaw was going to say.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Fine. Go hunt now."

Pinestreak turned around and raced toward the camp. Rainpaw watched him leave then followed him more slowly to hunt.

xXx-xXx

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Stone Ledge for a Clan meeting," Smallstar yowled from the stone that jutted out of the ground like a claw. "I am proud to make one of our apprentices a warrior for he has earned this privilege. Sharppaw please join me below Stone Ledge to receive your name." Smallstar jumped of his perch and landed on the ground while Sharppaw padded out of the crowd.

"Oh joy," Graypaw mewed to Rainpaw, "Now not only do we have more room in the den but he can boss us around."

"I don't think he'll boss _me _around Graypaw. Now hush and listen," Rainpaw whispered to her friend.

Graypaw mumbled something inaudible but was otherwise quiet. Rainpaw started to listen to Smallstar again. He was saying something about Sharppaw being loyal and strong and then Sharppaw meowed "I do."

"Then I give you your warrior name. Sharppaw from now on you will be known as Sharptounge. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty and FlameClan welcomes syou as a full warrior in your turn." Smallstar rested his muzzle on top of the new warrior's head as Sharp_tounge_ licked his leader's shoulder.

"Sharptounge! Sharptounge!" Rainpaw yowled joyfully. Other warriors and apprentices took up the cry and Redheart nodded at his son. Sharptounge's eyes sparkled hearing his new name being called out over the howling wind.

The new warrior padded over to where Rainpaw stood and was about to say something when Swiftwaters and Bluewolf walked by and mewed loudly, " Do you remember what it was like being made a warrior, Bluewolf? Because it was terrible having to keep my mouth shut for a whole night."

" I do remember Swiftwaters, but it was warmer then and I'm sure the new warrior will be cold sitting on the hard, uncomfortable ground all night _without_ moving," Bluewolf growled as loudly as her brother.

"Ignore them Sharptounge," Redheart meowed. "Those two are just being annoying… as usual. If you need to tell Rainpaw something, then tell her and after you're done gossiping, take up your position and guard the camp."

Sharptounge smiled a crooked cat smile at his father and then turned towards Rainpaw again. "Rainpaw, I wanted to tell you something," the tom paused and Rainpaw waited paitently. "I wanted to tell you that… that I love you."

**(dramatic cliffhanger music) You'll have to wait for me to update to see what will happen. Please tell me if you think I should have a wolf in the Clan or not. Please see FlameClan 2 for updated clan.**


End file.
